


Blue City

by ILovDreams



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILovDreams/pseuds/ILovDreams
Summary: Private Investigator Goten Son's life is flipped upside down when a young woman comes into his office needing his services. This unexpected journey will help reconcile with his past, appreciate the present, and look forward to the future. Goten POV
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Arrivals

**Chapter One: Arrivals**

_She saw him across the room and questioned if she should approach them. She pondered how many years had passed since the last time she saw him and his family. Silently she giggled to herself because she knew these were not the type of affairs that he would attend willingly, so she knew his wife must have dragged him here. Saiyan men are always so ornery! Her husband had to be dragged here as well._

_Her husband approached her, startling her out of her daze._

" _What are you looking at?" He asked._

_She turned around and noticed that he was looking at her with a large smile. She smiled back and leaned into him a kiss._

" _I thought I saw someone…" she trailed off as she tried to look for the couple she had been staring at._

_He giggled. "Well that WOULD be a sight. Who do you know?"_

_Her smile started to fade as she took in his words. Does she even mention it to him? She brushed it off and said to him, "You're right."_

_He grabbed and squeezed her hand. "I am going to grab a drink and the food looks incredible, and you know me! Would you like me to get you a drink? The regular?"_

_Her lip turned up and she nodded slightly. He smiled back and then turned to walk away._

_She turned back to the subject that caught her attention and noticed he was now there with his wife. She knew it wouldn't be long before she came into view._

_She turned away to look at her husband for a brief moment and then turned back just to make eye contact with him. As they stared at each other from across the room, it felt as time had suddenly stopped. She froze as she was trying to be inconspicuous and fail. As if he knew what she was trying to do, he winked and nodded to her and gave her what felt like a rare smile._

_Her thoughts were flashing through all they had been through together and the situation they led them to be apart. She fought back the bottled up emotions that were screaming to be released. She wondered if these wounds could ever be healed._

_She snapped out of her fog just in time to see him gliding his wife out of view but not before he gave her a quick nod. She acknowledged this grin and started to walk over to the bar where her husband was._

_Little did they know this would be the last time they would see each other._

* * *

_**Incinerator on the Fritz for a Fortnight; Was it Worth the Money?**_ _…_ _ **Incinerator Costs as much as 10 Billion Zeni Sources Report**_ _…_ _ **Brand New West City Incinerator Inoperable; Jobs at Risk!**_ _…_ The frontpage headlines from the various newspapers scattered on his desk jumped out at Goten as he was trying to escape the scene that was in front of him. He picked up what he considered the most respectable paper on his desk, the West City Journal, which read _**Frieza Iceberg Out as West City Public Works Director; Capsule Corp Successfully Repairs Incinerator**_.

 _I wish they would stop talking about this damn Incinerator, it is like it is the only thing that seems to be happening in this city!_ Goten thought in utter frustration. But true to form, his loyal West City Journal had the best and most accurate news in regard to the matter. It cut straight to the chase and explained how much the Clean West City Initiative cost and how Capsule Corp was brought in as a consultant and was thought to build and contract with the city regarding the Incinerator and various green projects .

The article read like a page turning book. It described the inner workings of the city and Goten's attention was captured. To the average person, part of the fallout might have been because Frieza Eisberg was a huge critic and not a fan of Capsule Corp; however, his failings had nothing to do with the money spent on the project or who produced the incinerator. In fact, it turned out that he was contracting his cousin, Frost Chilblain, brother, Cooler Eisberg, and son, Kuriza Eisberg, through Eiszeit Kraft Solutions to work on various projects within the Department of Public Works without disclosing this information. Because Frieza owns most of the family business, Eiszeit Kraft Solutions, he had to disclose such information, which he did not do. This created a big scandal much to the delight of the Director of Finance, who was not a fan of the Eisberg family who brought it to the West City Ethics Committee. After that, the Mayor Shin Hart relieved him of his duties. It is yet to be revealed if Frieza will be facing any formal charges from the Government.

"What a crook," Goten mumbled to himself.

He peered back to the disaster in front of him and which he was trying to avoid. _What is it about the color blue?_ Goten pondered to himself as he stared at the women's cobalt cardigan.

Here he was in his office watching a repeated scenario. He was bored and frustrated, yet he knew he put himself in this position. _I need to remember to meet in a public place the next time and make sure I am paid first before I start talking about my findings._ He was getting lost in his thoughts while the couple in front of him argued, laughed, cried, then argued some more. _Let me stop staring at them while they figure this out...I need to start charging for marriage counseling as well at this rate._ He let out a sigh and glanced back to his newspaper on his desk. He absentmindedly flipped through the pages of the periodical summarizing the various headlines _**Dead at Age 46**_ _..._ _ **Estate Still in Probate**_ _..._ _ **Still Reeling Over**_ _…_ _ **Benefit a Success**_ _…_ _ **Wedding Bells on the Horizon?**_ _..._ _ **What is Next**_ … _ **Where has**_ _..._

"MISTER SON!" The woman screeched snapping Goten out of his current activity and back to the clients before him.

"Yes, Misses Rocin?" He responded as he looked directly at her.

"Please tell my husband, that only reason I hired you is because I thought he was still seeing the woman we had the threesome with!" She demanded.

"Uh…," Goten was a little flustered because she initially came in to find out what the woman from their dalliance had been up to. He was shocked to find a meek man in front of him chatting up with their paramour. He really wanted out of this situation

"Damnit Mora will you just please just listen to me!" Mr. Rocin exclaimed.

Both Goten and Mrs. Rocin shot their attention over the timid man's unexpected outburst.

"The only reason I was speaking to Treilea is to see how she felt about you. I wanted to see if she wanted to move in with us. I know you really enjoyed spending time with her, as did I, and you really blossomed. I just wanted to keep you happy."

"Really?!"

"Yes really," he replied. "She really enjoyed our company as well, especially you, and has been very shy about admitting it because she didn't want to have her heart broken."

Mrs. Rocin was taken aback by the declaration and started to blush. Mrs. Rocin peered over to Goten smiling and with tears in her eyes.

"How much do I owe you Mister Son?" She asked

Goten slid over the invoice and replied stoically, "One-hundred fifty thousand zeni."

"Very well then," she responded as she grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet. "Will a check do?"

Goten nodded.

Mrs. Rocin wrote the check, thanked Goten for his service, and gleefully pranced out of his office with her husband leaving a dumbfounded Goten in her wake.

Goten leaned back in his chart and looked at the ceiling fan and said to himself aloud, "The ones involving sex are always harder in the morning."

Goten looked over to the clock on his wall and realized it was not even ten o'clock.

_It feels like I already worked a full days' worth of work. Maybe I should call it a day and join dad at the bar before we go say goodbye to Pan and Uub, I don't have anyone else coming in today._

Goten shook the notion out of his head. He told himself that when he started his company that he would try and be as professional as possible. Which he has succeeded at. He was trying to just keep his mind off of the shifting family dynamic that he has been dealing with over the past few years. This latest one being that his niece and her husband were moving back to his village of Wiji Gedhang in the most remote part of the Papaya Islands to open a hospital, school, and a few other humanitarian efforts to help the struggling village.

 _Well I should at least sweep and organize these files,_ Goten thought as he looked around his surroundings. Work had been good for him recently and he had a bunch of what he considered "babysitting-esque" cases that did not take a bunch of energy, yet yielded an incredible return. These were cases that he could knock out with a few hours of work at most, such as equipment missing, kids or spouses coming home in a timely fashion, missing money, and so forth. Most clients did not want to get law enforcement involved and go through the legal process and open themselves up to more scrutiny.

As he thumbed through the various files, he was inspecting them to make sure that he did his follow up notes on each case. Mrs. Rocin's case just needed to be finalized but he was not in much of a hurry as this was the last case he had on his docate. Even though work was good, Goten saw that he needed a break. Not necessarily a break from work per se, but a break from the mundane investigations he had been plagued with. If he had to be honest with himself, Mrs. Rocin's case was the most interesting and captivating one he had for a while and he might have been sad to see it end. The key word being _might_.

As he started to rearrange so items he stopped to look at the various pictures of his family on his desk. When he got to the photo of his niece and her husband, Pan and Uub a smile crept on his face.

_You've come a long way kid._

* * *

_The phone rang incessantly as Goten hobbled over to get it._

" _Please don't hang up!" Goten said aloud as he grabbed the receiver._

" _GOTEN!" The voice on the other end cheered._

" _Hey Pan!" Goten responded with the same Vigor. "How are you doing? How are your practical exams and the externship going? Everything!"_

" _Great! Practicals are done and my last externship is tomorrow believe. I have one more written exam and currently my thesis is being reviewed by my advisor." She explained._

" _That must make you feel like you are in the driver's seat when it comes to graduation." He responded._

" _It certainly does. I cannot wait to get that pin!"_

_Goten chuckled. "That is why I haven't called you because I know you have been busy, so I am pleased to hear from you. I am guessing you are calling to talk about your graduation details. Am I right?"_

_Pan giggled._

" _Well?" Goten pushed._

_After a few more moments of awkward silence from his niece, she responded with, "Actually, I am calling l to let you know that Uub and I are engaged. He proposed last night and we are hoping to get married before I move to Gingertown"_

_Goten was stunned and somberly responded, "Congratulations Pan. I am happy for you."_

" _Thank you Uncle Ten. It means a lot because I know things have not been easy for you."_

" _Panny, don't worry about me, I will be okay. I will be okay." He reassured her._

_He could tell there was a hesitation in her voice but she finally spoke up and said, "I can't help but worry about you. Also, if it were for you, I don't know if I would be where I am today."_

_Goten smiled._

" _Seriously Goten, thank you for everything." She emphasized. "I have to go but let's chat later this week. Okay?"_

" _Of course. Take care." With that Goten slowly placed the phone down and let out a sigh._

 _Left with his thoughts and a pang in his heart he reminded himself:_ _ **It had been a rough few years**_.

* * *

Goten looked at the clock and saw that it was two-thirty. He was taken aback by the time as even though he had his housekeeping project done, yet was impressed that he killed most of his time by cleaning and doing his administrative duties as he was able to finish his wrap up regarding the Rocins.

 _We need to leave by four to get to Gingertown by five-thirty_. He pondered. _Well maybe I should just relax for the time being_. But suddenly he remembered he needed to pick up items before he left and quickly started to close up shop.

Before he left he picked up his phone to call his father when all of a sudden he heard his door open and slam.

_Damn it I forgot to put the close sign up. Oh well I am just going to have to tell them I am unavailable._

Goten began to limp over to the entrance but before he could see the new occupant he was greeted by a voice.

"SORRY! I didn't mean to slam the door." A reserved female voice called out.

Caught off guard Goten responded gently, "It always happens."

Once he got into view he saw a woman, who was trying to hide her appearance. She was wearing a trenchcoat, sunglasses, and a hat, which may not be so suspicious in his line of work; however, it was what else that she was wearing that peaked his interest. She was wearing expensive shoes and tailored pants. The perfume she was wearing did not smell artificial, it smelled like freshly picked flowers. Then there was her" disguise", the hat, sunglasses, and trenchcoat were crisp and clean as though they were just purchased for this outing. He was now intrigued.

"Mister Son?" She said.

Goten nodded as he still looked at his subject.

"I am in desperate need of your services and money is no object." She said as she began to remove her sunglasses and hat.

Goten was caught off guard, out of the hat fell these cerulean locks and her removal of her sunglasses exposed the bright blue eyes he had ever seen. For him it was as if he was looking into a lagoon. He slowly started to speak and noticed she was looking at him for a while.

"How can I help you? Miss…" He began to trail realizing he did get her name.

"Briefs. My name is Bra Briefs." She assisted

"Ah, thank you." He replied then asked, "How can I assist you Miss Briefs?"

"Mister Son…'" she was nervous.

Goten was looking at her to figure out how he could reassure her. Realizing he was a little tense he began to relax his body and offered her seat. She gave a faint smile and followed his lead.

"Please Miss Briefs, how may I assist you?" He asked again in a more relaxed state.

"Mister Son, I told you were the best and this is why I came to you."

Goten smirked at her comment and nodded.

She hesitated for a moment and turned to Goten before she blurted out her purpose.

"Mister Son, my father is missing and I need your help finding him."

Little did Goten know that this solicitation was about to change his life forever.


	2. Departures

**Chapter Two: Departures**

" _So will you be able to help me find my father?" She asked._

" _Miss Briefs…," Goten started._

" _Please Mister Son call me Bra." She interrupted._

" _Of course...Bra. And please, call me Goten." He replied._

_For the first time he noticed a faint tilt of her lips._

" _I will try to the best of my ability. But of course, I will need more information."_

" _Certainly. I just..." This time it was Goten's turn to interrupt her._

" _Sorry to interrupt Miss...Bra. However, can we have this meeting tomorrow? I was about to head out as I need to drive to Gingertown and need to make a stop before I arrive there." He informed her._

_She was taken aback and apologized. "Sorry for causing a delay."_

" _No need for an apology Bra." He reassured her. "I was leaving earlier than usual. I am just happy that I did not leave yet."_

" _Thank you." She smiled and nodded. "You are a gentleman._

_Goten blushed._

" _Any particular time?" She asked._

" _You are the client, I am here for you."_

" _Very well, I will be here at noon tomorrow."_

" _Great, see you then."_

_Goten watched as Bra gathered her items. As he started to guide her to the door, she turned to him scrutinizing his features. Goten spoke up and asked if something was wrong._

_Bra hesitated then said, "Before I leave, I need to ask you one more thing."_

_Goten looked at her with anticipation of her question, "Of course."_

" _Are ouyu a Aiyanse?"_

* * *

_Goten looked at her with confusion and they stared at each other for a few moments unspoken before she walked away._

Goten tried to drive with a clear mind but, he could not shake the last thing she asked him.

" _Are ouyu a Aiyanse?"_

He was always taught to keep his ethnicity secret, even when he was in Sadala he did not let it slip. Somehow people always knew. His father was indifferent about his heritage, but his mother, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with Saiyans or Saiyan culture.

He never really pried into it too much with his mother about her feelings on the subject. His grandfather, his mother's father, tried to get her to ease up on the issue. If it were up to her he would have never known about his ethnicity.

Before he knew he was Saiyan, he would hear the comments about them being the worst that ever walked the planet. He was seven at the time and his classmates would say how they were dirty murdering rapists monkeys who were nearly exterminated. He remembers how one of his classmates said that if he ever met one he would burn and torture them. Goten was so shocked about it and in his naivety asked his classmate about what a Saiyan was. He remembers the visceral in his peer's voice when he said they have tawny skin, dark or black hair, and typically dark eyes with a menacing look. Goten remembers panicking with silence when he realized he met that description regarding the dark hair and eyes and then going to the dictionary to look up the word tawny. That is when he got a sickening feeling in his stomach. He would go home later and ask his older brother at which his brother froze. Goten kept pressing the issue and then his brother finally relented but begged him to not let his mother know that he let him know the truth.

Goten kept his promise to his brother but was happy for the day that his grandfather, after having one too many let it slip about something about a country named Sadala and how they were allowing anyone of Saiyan heritage to immigrate to Sadala for a sense of relief and security. His grandfather mentioned that maybe they should consider it for the sake of him and his brother. His mother lost it. She went off on her father and remembers her physically hitting him. His father had to restrain his mother and remembers then rage his mother had. He remembers speaking up silently and asking her if they were Saiyan. She stopped and turned to him speechless and the room went silent. She exploded in a torrent that he should just forget about being Saiyan. He was so shocked that he started to cry and she walked away. His father came over to comfort him and whispered that it was okay but not to bring it up to her ever again.

So when he was a teenager he began to seek out knowledge about Sadala and Saiyans. There was not much information he could readily find, but what he did was brief information guides about Sadala and an old language book where he learned the Saiyan language. He wanted to feel connected to something he couldn't see or feel or touch. In his research he found out there was a war going on the edge of Sadala and a country called Odarapes, which prompted him to become a Marine with hopes of getting deployed there. When he did get deployed, his mother would not talk to him until he returned from his initial deployment.

All of these memories began to flood his mind. He always wondered if he was amongst more Saiyans than usual and being in the war actually confirmed that was the case. He met a few fellow soldiers, who weren't part of the Sadalian military, who had some type of Saiyan heritage but chose not to identify as such for fear of retaliation and discrimination in their respective countries. He found out that these individuals had lineage from another Saiyan country called Vegeta. He asked them where Vegeta was located, they either wanted him to move on from the subject or did not know of the location.

One thing he did not anticipate was her speaking in Saiyan. Even many Sadalians he knew while fluent, still didn't speak it unless they were sure the other person was Saiyan or spoke Saiyan. This piqued his curiosity even further about the blue-haired woman. He did not know if she was trying to figure out the answer and that would change the fact that she wanted to work with him. However, he also thought that maybe learning another language was a hobby she had. Nonetheless, he needed to keep his guard up when engaging with her.

_Maybe I should lie to her…_

"So what do you say son?" His father asked snapping Goten out his current train of thought.

"I'm sorry Dad, could you repeat the question?" Goten requested.

His father snickered and asked his Goten once more, "Do you think your brother would like to join us for dessert tonight when we return?"

"Probably," Goten responded monotonously.

"You sure?" His father countered.

Goten realizing that he was still not listening to his father, shook his head then said, "Sorry Dad, there has been something on my mind."

His father responded with a teasing tone, "No shit."

Goten gave his father a sardonic look.

"So tell me about it," his father remarked.

Goten thought about this for a moment, but then responded to his dad, "You know I don't like to talk about work."

"I know," his father started, "but rarely are you THIS distracted. I just thought this might be a moment you would like to talk about it."

"No, no, no. I just get like this at times. Why don't you call and make a reservation?"

His father smirked and began to make a phone call, "Hello? This is Goku Son!"

Goten didn't know what was being discussed over the phone, but his father was very energetic. _He must be talking to the owner herself_. At that moment he realized he wanted to make a request.

"Hey Dad, can you make it a double for me?"

Goku looked over at his son and gave him a sly look. "Extra hungry?"

"Whatever, just do it please!" Goten demanded.

Goku chuckled lightly and made the request over the phone. Goten could hear his father finish the conversation.

Suddenly Goten remembered something that did not occur to him until after his father hung up the phone.

"Hey Dad, didn't Gohan fly out with Piccolo?"

"Yeah he did." Goku started, "however, Piccolo is mainly here to help the Pan and Uub and needs to leave straight after dinner to go to Central City for meeting with Namekian Elders."

"Thanks, I really am out of the loop," Goten mumbled.

"What was that?" His father questioned.

"I was just saying that I am out of the loop," Goten responded.

"Don't worry about it too much," Goku reassured. "All of us have been going into different directions, especially over the past year. If anything, you are the most stable of all of us."

Goten couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"Seriously, you have always had a good head on your shoulders."

Goten took in his father's words and gave a slight head nod in appreciation of his words. He then took a look at his watch to check the time. It was 4:45.

 _Good, we are making record time_.

* * *

_She walked into the space to be greeted by cigarette smoke and revelry. She looked around the bar and took a look at her surroundings. The revelers were dancing, playing pool, trying to get friendly with each other, and drinking. It had been a while since she had been back and usually she did not venture out so this was a shock to her system._

_She scanned the room and then realized she saw someone she knew. She was avoiding eye contact with him as he was surrounded by a crowd. They were extremely entranced by whatever tale he was spinning. She noticed that there were women who were hanging on him, clearly a little intoxicated, and he was taking it all in._

_She walked over to the bar trying to avoid his periphery. The bartender smiled at her and she returned the favor._

" _May I please have rum and cola?" She ordered._

" _Lime?" The bartender asked. She responded with a slight nod. He served her drink and walked away._

_She let out a sigh and was staring so intensely into her drink she did not see him walk up to her._

" _It's so nice to see you again," he said as he took a seat next to her at the bar and gestured to the bartender for another drink._

" _Yeah, I guess it's been a while since I have been back." She responded while she sipped her beverage._

" _I started to think you were avoiding me," he began, "I hear the only time you come around is when I leave town."_

_She rolled her eyes and retorted, "It's just a coincidence."_

_He raised his eyebrow in speculation._

" _It really is!" She exclaimed as she pushed him playfully._

" _I think you did that just so you could touch me, he teased._

_She rolled her eyes._

" _So tell me," he began, "what is a city girl like you doing relocating to the sticks?"_

_She took a hard gulp of her drink, she wasn't expecting such a matter of fact question. Or better yet, she was hoping to avoid the obvious question. Instead she regained her poise and put on a smile._

" _Change of scenery," she stared. "I have actually been out west going between Parsley City and Gingertown. Been laying low."_

" _And?"_

" _And what?"_

" _And why not stay out west?" And then added. "Or go back to Orange City, aka Satan City? Your life would have been so much easier for you than coming out here to the sticks"_

" _I think you know the obvious reason why I didn't go back to the OC at least," she explained. "And I wanted to be around comfort and family. I realized I needed to remove myself from the social scene. However I liked Parsley City and enjoyed it. But I LOVED the quaintness of Gingertown, however, I was just lonely and missed connecting with my family."_

_She noticed that he had observed everything she had just told him. He looked like he had a thought. She stared at him and cocked an eyebrow._

" _You look like you have a question," she stated to break the silence between._

" _It's not important."_

" _You sure? Even if it isn't, I would still like to know," she reassured him._

" _Yes," he began, "if you were lonely and missed your family, why didn't you just reach out to your uncle? West City is not that far from either place."_

_She rolled her eyes and snorted with an annoyed response, "The last thing I need in my life is that super cop, Wonder Boy, in my business."_

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" Goten exclaimed after Goku opened up the unlocked front door of the little house. The first thing that hit his nostrils was the heavenly smell of food that made his stomach rumble.

_This smells way too tempting to be either Pan or Uub's cooking. It must be…_

"GOTEN! It's been such a long time since I have seen my favorite younger grandson," the elderly man expressed as he embraced Goten in a bear hug.

"It's so good to see you too Pop-Pop," Goten replied with a smile as he embraced his grandfather. He was surprised by his grandfather's presence. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight?"

"Yea I didn't tell Goten that you were coming Ox," Goku said to his father-in-law while looking at Goten.

"He's been working very hard and I wanted it to be a surprise."

Goten was flattered yet a little embarrassed, "Dad I am no longer a kid."

"I know," Goku began as he wrapped his arm around his son, "but you are my kid."

"Dad you have the cheesiest lines on the planet," a voice said from another room.

"You know he can't help it Gohan," said another huskier voice. "Hey Goten, Goku."

"Hey Gohan, Piccolo," Goten greeted his brother and his brother's godfather as he watched them come into view followed by his niece and her husband.

"Uncle Ten!" Pan said as she jumped into her uncle's arms.

"Hey Goten," Uub said as he welcomed Goten.

"Nice to see you all!" Goten gave hugs to and greeted everyone, "I see no one could be trusted with cooking dinner and had to call in reinforcements."

"We would have asked you," Pan began as she grabbed the box from Goten's hands, "but it has been a long time since I have had Pop Pop's cooking."

"Yes, I couldn't deny a request from little Panny," Ox added, "Excuse me, I need to return to cooking dinner before it burns."

"Understood," Goten responded with a smile. He took a look around the living room to see the piled up boxed and everything was ready for their big move.

"What have you guys been up to while Ox has been cooking? Goku asked the crowd.

"We have been packing up the rooms and coordinating the donation pick up for tomorrow," Gohan answered.

"They have a lot of stuff we needed to sort through as well," Piccolo added.

"Donation?" Goten was puzzled "I thought you were going to have everything shipped?"

"Nope," Uub began, "when we had the hospital built, we made it so that there were living accommodations there for Pan and any family that will visit from here. Because of this, we wanted to inject money into the local economy of Wiji Gedhang. The locals are making most of our furniture and dishes that we will need. So most of the things we are bringing are heirlooms, most clothes, keepsakes, and stuff that will be a little hard to come by. Plus it will be less cumbersome."

"I see," Goten acknowledged.

"It's exciting," Uub continued, "I wanted to come back sooner but the opportunity to do this fellowship in Gingertown was too hard to pass up. I know it will help longterm for my village, and it allowed us both to get more training and spend time together before we start working. The best my village has ever seen before was a tent that had the basic needs for certain immunizations, minor injuries, et cetera, nothing major. So this new endeavor is to also attract long time doctors, as well as, and for anyone who leaves to encourage them to come back to the village so we can thrive."

"I am so proud of both of you," Goku said as he embraced them both.

Goten stood back and took in the energy of the room. It was bittersweet because not everyone who needed to be there was able to be or could not be there. However, the light that he saw in his niece's eyes were so bright, that if there was any pain due to those she loved not being around, it was concealed.

_Maybe I am projecting my feelings onto Pan thinking she possibly is taking this hard because I know who I am missing in this equation._

He also took in her appearance. She looked healthy and more domestic than she would have ever guessed she would be. He refrained from mentioning it to her because he knew it made her feel uneasy. He knew her to be a little more impetuous. He remembers receiving calls regarding her in the West City social scene and the antics of those she was in contact with. She was far removed from being any type of socialite and would dismiss the idea of what proper debutantes should do. He remembers how she wanted to use her name and connections to have fun and live her life. In these circles, she never went by Pan Son, she went by Pan Satan. The Pan that was standing in front of him now looked as if she was never a part of that world. She let her hair grow out and stopped wearing violet contacts. While her appearance would have favored more of her mother, she began to have features that reminded him of his mother.

He also used this as a moment to take in the warmth of being with his family. He knew it felt good and sighed.

_I miss having a family. I miss MY family._

"So what do you say Uncle Ten?" Pan inflected. Goten could tell by the way she asked that he had dazed out of what she had asked.

"I am sorry" he apologized, "I was just taking in the moment. What did you ask?"

"Of course you were," Pan teased. "I said why don't we sit on the back porch and have some beer while dinner is being finished."

Goten smiled and responded, "Sure."

* * *

"And then you should have seen the way this bone was sticking out of her leg," Pan said enthusiastically as she ate.

"Just from falling off of her bike?" Ox asked with awe.

"It's not uncommon," Uub began his reply, "it's crazy how people fall and how the body can contort itself during that fall. Poor kid's leg hit the curb and the rest was history."

Goten smiled to himself.

_This reminds me of being a cop. Dad and Gohan look to be doing well with the subject matter. Piccolo appeared to be zoning out from the subject altogether._

Goten knew that these types of gory conversations weren't meant for the faint of heart, especially while eating. He knew that if his mother were here at this moment. She would chide everyone at the table for engaging in such topics while eating.

Their conversation however made Goten ask a question that was one his mind, "So how is her leg?"

"Uh...it will be fine," his niece said with a little discomfort in her voice. Everyone had stopped eating and turned to him.

_Well this is awkward._

"I can handle it," Goten began to reassure everyone, "also if you didn't notice, I am not wearing my brace."

Uub chuckled while the rest of his family exchanged looks.

"Goten," Uub began, "she will be fine and she will not have to wear a brace as you do for comfort. She will need many surgeries, however because of her age, the break itself, and the actual way the bone was damaged, she will be able to recover fully."

That relieved Goten. Ever since his injury he was always fighting with himself regarding his brace. Even though it impeded his movement, it was comfortable for him. However, mobility was a big issue. So he would sometimes try to go without his brace and walk without it. However the pain was so intense it would exhaust him to no end. Since he knew he would be driving and having limited walking, he decided to remove the bulky item. His family never liked to bring up anything dealing with his leg, the brace, and the actions that led up to his leg being in a brace.

Primarily, his thought was with a young girl and just her mindset that day of her accident. He made him happy that this will be just a minor change in her life and she will probably remember it as just one of the many trials of childhood.

"Well that is good to hear," Gohan responded to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yes it is," Goku echoed, "So when do you two finally leave?"

"In three days," Pan answered. "We aren't going straight to Wiji Gedhang. We are visiting a few folks in Parsley City, then we will head out to Central City to file some paperwork and fly out of the airport there to the Papaya Islands. We should have arrived at Weji Gedhang in nine or ten days depending on how much time we need to spend on the main island."

Goten couldn't help but smile at Pan's answer.

"Sounds like an adventure before the journey," He remarked. He raised his glass for a toast to cheers, "To new beginnings."

Everyone raised their glass.

_To new beginnings indeed._


End file.
